Para Compartilhar
by miateixeira
Summary: Era aniversário das duas, e do Remus também. Mas a felicidade era para ser dividida, então nada melhor que compartilhar um sonho...


Nome da Fic: **Para Compartilhar **Autor: **Shey Snape &** **miateixeira  
**Pares: **Diversos **Censura: **Livre**  
Gênero: **Romance, drama, fofurices das meninas **Resumo: **Era aniversário das duas, e do Remus também. Mas a felicidade era para ser dividida, então nada melhor que compartilhar um sonho...  
**Agradecimentos: **Às nossas amigas queridas que fazem a vida ser especial! **Disclaimer: **esses personagens são de J.K.Rowling, menos nós. Não vamos ganhar dinheiro com eles. Mas gostaríamos de ganhar reviews!**

**PARA COMPARTILHAR**

Era evidente que a curiosidade seria mais forte do que a momentânea dúvida sobre a segurança daquela viagem. Afinal, Sheyla e Mia trabalhando juntas eram tão perigosas quanto Fred e George Weasley, mas após um momento de hesitação, uma a uma as mulheres presentes na sala do MSN começaram a aparecer ali. Não só elas, mas também outras pessoas com a nítida expressão no rosto de que não faziam a menor idéia de como foram parar naquele lugar.

Quer dizer... Na verdade tinham.

— Como viemos parar aqui?? Para onde aquelas duas destrambelhadas nos mandaram?

Fernanda começou a observar o lugar: o bar era modesto, as mesas redondas e as cadeiras de madeira pintada davam um ar descontraído e alegre. Havia poucas as pessoas ocupando as mesas aquela noite, todos conversando animadamente, mas nenhuma parecia se importar muito com a forma como aquelas mulheres apareciam do nada, apenas elas mesmas sobressaltavam-se, cada vez que um novo "vupt" era ouvido e uma nova amiga aparecia, tão assustada e perdida quanto a outra.

— Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

— Calma Clau, já, já, a gente descobre – uma Fer assustada falou, tentando manter a calma.

— Como calma, Fer? Eu estava quase terminando de traduzir o capítulo novo de Virada do Destino! Eu preciso terminar antes do AO e do Snapefest, você sabe!

— Relaxa Clau, elas vão aparecer e se explicar.

"Vupt!" – alguém apareceu desastrosamente.

— Ai! Onde estou? Mas quem? Elas não fizeram isso, fizeram? Como? Onde?

— Bem vindas ao clube das perdidas, Ro e Márcia, também queremos descobrir.

—Fer? Como chegou até aqui? Clau, você também, mas... mas como...

— Do mesmo jeito que você, clicamos no link do MSN que a Mia e a Shey deram, só resta saber o que elas estão aprontando e quantas de nós conseguiram arrastar. – Nesse instante, uma quase aborrecida Clau deu um pulo para o lado quando mais Snapetes apareceram, praticamente em cima dela. — E pelo visto vão seqüestrar todas! Sandy?! Você também?! E você só pode ser a Bia! Te reconheço pela foto!!

— Minha nossa, o que elas aprontaram? – Sandy olhava para as amigas sem entender nada.

— Vai saber? – elas disseram em uníssono.

A cada minuto que passava, mais pessoas chegavam ao misterioso bar, sempre com a mesma expressão confusa no rosto sendo substituídas instantaneamente por surpresa, alegria e espanto ao reconhecerem uma amiga. Mas todas, sem exceção, se perguntavam onde e qual a razão de estarem ali.

— Gente, eu não acredito! – Bia que chegara há poucos minutos, apontou entusiasmada para um lugar próximo à porta do bar, enquanto gritava e acenava. — Ei, aquela não é a Lud?? Tia Lud, chega mais, nós estamos aqui! – e sacudindo os braços, ela conseguiu chamar a atenção não só da mulher, mas também de Ana, Fêfa, Jú e Aninha, que estavam a poucos passos mais adiante.

— Vejam meninas, aquela não é a Bia? – Ana chamou a atenção das demais.

— É sim, Ana! Olha! T em mais gente com ela também, aquela não é a Mamis? – Fêfa se esticava tentando ver além das pessoas a sua frente.

— Eu acho que é a Mamis sim... Perto dela estão a Clau e a Fer?

— São sim, Júlia!

— Fernanda, eu já disse pra você não me chamar de Júlia!

— Calma gente, não é melhor nos juntarmos a elas pra ver o que está acontecendo? – E sem esperar pelas demais, Aninha moveu-se em direção às amigas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Distante de toda a confusão que se armava no bar, mas completamente atentas a tudo, estavam as duas responsáveis, ou na opinião das mulheres um pouco perdidas que eram observadas, as irresponsáveis por tudo aquilo.

— Shey, já chegaram todas?

— Não sei Mia, estou conferindo... – Ela tinha uma enorme pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos, onde constava a lista de todas as pessoas envolvidas no "plano" delas.

— Anda bichuquinha, confere logo isso porque temos que começar logo! Elas ainda têm que ir pras mesas; temos que trazer os outros... E cadê a Rosmerta que ainda não as mandou sentar?

— Relaxa Mia, elas ainda nem sacaram onde estão e pelas minhas contas ainda falta muita gente, tá? – Freneticamente, ela começou a riscar os nomes na lista; a preocupação estampada no rosto quando percebeu que realmente ainda faltavam muitas pessoas. — Mia, o que faremos? De qualquer jeito, elas têm que perceber onde estão, oras!!

— Avisa a Rosmerta pra fazer alguma coisa então!

— Calma ai, tia! – Mia olhou atravessado pra Shey que apenas sorriu, provocando-a. – Ela saberá o que fazer e a hora certa de agir; não se estresse que faz mal pra pele, e você assim, tão novinha, não vai querer ganhar uma ruguinha, não é? – Shey deu um passo para trás para manter uma distância segura da Mia, que apenas a olhou torto. — Mas eu vou falar pra ela adiantar o combinado, as meninas estão perdidas demais e são capazes de ir embora sem ver o que arrumamos. Espera aí que eu já volto.

— Sua palhaça, vai logo, e diz pra ela ser discreta.

— Ok, ok... E que tal você ver se os outros convidados já chegaram, se estão confortáveis, heim? Eu sei que você está ansiosa pra saber se um certo alguém já chegou ou não. – Shey piscou pra Mia e saiu em direção ao balcão para falar com Rosmerta.

Discretamente, ela conseguiu se deslocar entre os fregueses sem ser vista e se aproximar da dona do bar.

— Madame Rosmerta, boa noite! A senhora poderia me fazer um favor?

— Oh, claro que sim minha querida, não me diga que já está na hora?

— Não, não! Eu só apreciaria que a senhora adiantasse um pouco o que combinamos, conduzindo-as às mesas; elas estão agitadas demais e eu temo que acabem indo embora.

— Oh, mas isso seria terrível! Não se preocupe, eu mesma vou cuidar disso! Parece que o grupo aumentou rapidamente, não é mesmo?

— Sim, as Chaves de Portal funcionaram bem, creio que teremos todas presentes aqui esta noite. Muito obrigada, Madame Rosmerta! – Shey não conteve o sorriso de felicidade enquanto murmurava: — Espero que elas gostem da surpresa!

— Excelente, vou providenciar tudo agora mesmo! – Rapidamente a mulher saiu em direção ao grupo de recém chegadas.

Enquanto isso, Mia conferia a segunda lista de convidados.

------------------------------------------------------

O burburinho de vozes começava a crescer com a chegada de mais e mais pessoas. A essa altura já estavam presentes no misterioso bar Su, Andy, Nanda, Marie e Mara, que apesar do pouco tempo ali, já se encontravam tão impacientes quanto as demais.

— Eu não acredito que elas aprontam uma dessa conosco e ainda desaparecem! Isso tem o dedo da Shey, só pode!

— Não Mara, a Mia também está metida nisso! Você não as viu falando no MSN? Estão as duas mancomunadas, sabe Deus desde quando! – Su olhava de um lado para o outro, procurando alguma pista de onde as amigas estariam escondidas.

— Gente, vocês já se deram conta de onde nós estamos?

— Como assim Andy? É um bar ou pub... – Nanda seguia o olhar da Su, também procurando por mais algum rosto conhecido.

— Não gente, não é só um bar... Prestem atenção, olhem as mesas... Olhem aquelas pessoas ali do lado de fora. – Andy apontou para a vitrine, para fora do bar, onde algumas pessoas andavam na calçada. — Esse tipo de roupa não é familiar pra vocês, não?

— Como assim, onde nós estamos? – Marie olhava pelas janelas envidraçadas sem entender nada.

— Meus sais, você tem razão! – A voz de Clau denotava espanto e descrença. — Elas nos mandaram para o...

— Boa noite a todas, bem vindas ao Três Vassouras! Será que eu posso oferecer uma mesa e algumas bebidas?

Todas as mulheres se sobressaltaram. Bem na frente delas estava uma mulher loura, de cabelos enrolados, num penteado um tanto espalhafatoso e desarrumado, usando um vestido colorido que acentuava as curvas de seu corpo violão, "bem como descrito nos livros", algumas delas pensaram.

A porta do bar se abriu mais uma vez, ao que a mulher a frente delas apenas se virou e, já imaginando se tratar de mais convidadas, procurou reuní-las ao grupo.

— Eu não acredito! Elas realmente conseguiram reunir todas nós! – Fer constatou ao reconhecer Carla. Angie, Babi, Gude, Na e Yasmin foram se identificando, muito surpresas e admiradas, olhando à volta espantadas.

— Não é possível, não podemos estar aqui! Como elas conseguiram?

— Talvez usando mágica, Na? – Todas riram do comentário da Angie.

— Mas onde estamos? Esse lugar não pode ser o Três Vassouras de verdade, pode? – Babi encarava as companeiras sem acreditar em seus olhos. Mas a dúvida foi respondida pela dona que ainda aguardava a resposta ao convite que fez.

— Mas é claro que vocês estão no Três Vassouras! Aonde mais acham que estão?

— Então você é realmente... – A pergunta de Gude ficou no ar.

— Sou Madame Rosmerta, proprietária do lugar, e todas estão convidadas a se sentarem. Por favor, me acompanhem.

A mulher seguiu por entre as mesas redondas conduzindo o grupo que se intitulava de As Snapetes em direção à uma grande mesa, onde as acomodou e começou a anotar os pedidos. Todas, sem exceção, estavam perplexas de estarem ali e imaginavam o que mais Mia e Shey haviam preparado para elas.

----------------------------------------------------

Mia observava a um canto as pessoas no salão reservado do Três Vassouras. Tentando se manter discreta – ela mesma mal conseguindo esconder o assombro -, ia conferindo a lista de convidados no pergaminho. O acordo com Rosmerta era para uma festa de integração entre trouxas e bruxos, arranjada com o auxílio providencial de Dumbledore. Ela ainda não acreditava em como ela e Shey haviam conseguido contactá-lo. Quando a amiga lhe falou do tal "feitiço" que aprendera com a avó índia de um ex-namorado, Mia se empolgou:

— Ah, Shey...! Imagina se fosse verdade, né? Já imaginou? A gente fazer conexão mental com elementos de um outro plano! É uma doideira, eu sei, mas ia ser legal, né?

— Ah, Mia, sei lá... Eu acredito! Eu via aquela feiticeira fazer coisas do arco da velha! Ela tem o sangue de índio daqui da floresta... Esse povo sabe de cada coisa!

— Ia ser muito legal, mesmo! Também, já passa das duas da manhã, só sobramos nós duas aqui. Tô sem sono, e você?

— Eu também. Meu papis tá dormindo e se esqueceu de me torrar hoje. A Clau se foi cedo hoje, né?

— Ela falou que vai descansar do Carnaval. Caiu na esbórnia... E a Fer que sempre tá aqui, tá pra longe, agora. Nós vamos mofar se não fizermos algo animado.

— Então tá, Mia. Copia aí... Vou colar aqui na janela do MSN mesmo. É mais seguro do que algo assim rolando solto pela Net.

— Shey...

— Oi, Mia.

— Me diz que nós não estamos loucas...

— Mia, nós estamos loucas.

------------------------------------------------------

— Pronto! Copiou, Mia?

— Sí, como no?

— Então vamos seguir, passo a passo, como ela ensinou. Tá pronta? Então concentra... Não esqueça de entoar o canto de maneira certa.

— Deixa eu acabar de rir primeiro...

— Acabou?

— Tá.

Nenhuma das duas saberia explicar ao certo o que aconteceu. Viam-se caminhando entre brumas e se encontrando em meio a uma névoa cintilante, densa e baixa. Tudo parecia diáfano...

Com surpresa, viram-se frente a frente e algo nelas se percebeu, identificou-se. Nem falaram, quase, tamanho o assombro.

— Shey... Como a gente fez isso, mulher?! – Mia ria e se emocionava.

— Oi, Mia! Acho que a gente conseguiu! Ou então estamos tendo uma alucinação em conjunto!

Quando deram por si, lembraram do feitiço da avó índia.

— E agora, Mia? O que vamos pedir? O feitiço estipula um pedido pra cada uma. O que vai ser? Estamos num campo mágico! Aqui são feitos os sonhos!

— Shey... Tem uma coisa que eu queria muito... – Ela ria emocionada.

A outra sorriu doce e maravilhada de volta. – Já imagino o quê... "_Um campo de sonhos!"_

— Shey, é nosso niver daqui a pouco. Vamos dividir com as meninas?

A outra concordou, balançando a cabeça numa afirmação muda. O riso largo no rosto.

— O que nós vamos fazer pra elas, Mia?

— Ora, o que mais? Aquilo que nós queremos pra nós também!

As duas deram-se as mãos, trêmulas e ansiosas, em expectativa. Concentraram-se de olhos fechados, os corações aos pulos. Quando abriram os olhos, diante delas estava o velho bruxo, surpreso e desconfiado.

— Vocês conjuraram o Feitiço do Desejo, estou certo? Estamos num espaço mágico destinado para isso – sorriu Dumbledore, observando em volta. As duas mulheres se entreolharam.

— Vocês convocaram para si algo do mundo bruxo. É por isso que estou aqui, não é?

Ela riram para ele, emocionadas.

---------------------------------------------------------

Estavam em tempos difíceis, ele dissera. Voldemort retornara. Mas ele gostara muito da idéia que as duas mulheres trouxas trouxeram: algo com um quê de felicidade para ser lembrado, tanto num mundo quanto no outro. Dumbledore confirmara mais uma vez, então, que eles eram amados ao infinito no mundo trouxa, que povoavam os sonhos de milhões. Ele pensou em seus amigos bruxos, seus discípulos, tão amargurados naquela luta insana. "_Um pouco de felicidade era o que precisavam eles"_, pensou. "_O que mais carrega a semente da felicidade do que um coração caloroso?"_

E assim, Dumbledore se lançou em parcerias com as duas mulheres trouxas, promovendo um acontecimento que cheirava a casual, mas que tinha o firme propósito de iluminar a vida de todos mais um pouco.

O combinado tinha sido o tal encontro no Três Vassouras. Os trouxas chegariam através de Chaves de Portal, o meio mais seguro para um trouxa ser transportado magicamente. Mas Dumbledore teria que ir além nos seus dons: ao invés de objeto, o contato seria um campo virtual. Aos poucos ele conseguiu concretizar seus planos. Ele deduzira fácil a natureza fluida do virtual. Afinal, o feitiço usado pelas mulheres trouxas se tratava do mesmo princípio. Ele conhecia bem o mecanismo desse tipo de feitiço, desde seus primeiros contatos xamãnicos.

Combinaram que algo singelo, como uma noite alegre e divertida num pub inglês, seria mais que suficiente – e seguro – para deixar lembranças cálidas no coração de todos. Era disso que se tratava o Campo dos Desejos: o contato com os sonhos de cada um.

------------------------------------------------------------

Mia olhava em volta, vasculhando o pequeno salão reservado no Três Vassouras, a essa altura já apinhado de bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades. Dumbledore se acercou dela e piscou um olhinho brilhante, numa cumplicidade muda. A mulher sorriu e voltou ao salão principal do bar.

— A Rosmerta já juntou elas, Mia. Vamos lá senão elas se estressam.

As duas seguiram para a mesa repleta. Nos rostos, o maior sorriso de que dispunham.

— Shey!! Mia!! O que... Como vocês...?

A algazarra foi intensa quando elas duas se aproximaram. Mal conseguiam falar. As meninas do chat do MSN alvoroçadíssimas, aflitas todas por uma explicação plausível.

— Calma, gente! Calma! Isso foi uma surpresa que a Mia e eu fizemos pra vocês!

Elas se juntaram à mesa com as amigas.

— Gente – continuou a garota paraense -, nós resolvemos compartilhar com vocês nosso niver, fazendo uma festinha. Tivemos uma ajuda mágica... – O alvoroço aumentou com a explicação inusitada. – Calma! Me deixem explicar! – Ela ria divertida junto à Mia, das caras incrédulas das amigas.

Quando finalmente as explicações foram dadas, as mulheres se entreolhavam chocadas, perplexas, estupefatas. Não que suas mentes racionais aceitassem, mas o sonho era real demais e elas não conseguiam acordar.

— Gente, se liga! Falou a Fer. – Claro que isso é uma alucinação!

Ela olhava para as companheiras, buscando um ponto de lógica e de firmeza para sua descrença. Mas, uma a uma, todas respiravam suspensas entre o que deveria ser verdade e o que era.

Bia Balançava a cabeça, perdida:

— Yo no creo em brujas, pero que las ay, las ay...

Foi Juju, a menina mais nova do grupo, quem despertou as amigas do torpor, segurando a barriga redonda de gravidez e avisando surpresa, com um gesto de cabeça:

— O Dum... Dum...ble-bledore!

Todas se voltaram para ver a figura em vestes típicas bruxas, que se aproximava sorrindo por trás.

— Olá, senhoras, senhoritas... Vejo que já se acomodaram... É um prazer tê-las aqui esta noite, para compartilhar esses momentos de interação entre nossos mundos. Sejam bem vindas!

Aos poucos, o salão do bar foi se colorindo de gente, as mesas foram sendo ocupadas e o falatório alto e desencontrado ocupou o ambiente.

----------------------------------------------------------------

— Nossa! Como ele é alto! – falou a Carlinha, boquiaberta.

— Eu vou desmaiar, gente! Me segura!

— Se segura você, Fefa! – advertiu Angie agitada. – Estamos todas a um passo disso, ninguém vai poder te segurar! – As duas mulheres mais velhas tentavam amparar a garota, mas Angie e Carla também não conseguiam conter a euforia.

Ele foi um dos primeiros a aparecer no salão principal. Não havia como confundi-lo. Muito alto e muito bonito, os cabelos negros escorrendo até o meio das costas, e aquele andar de gato completamente sedutor. Apesar da aparência cansada, ainda se notava claramente que ali estava alguém inquieto, pronto para se acender. Observador, ele logo reparou na mesa cheia de mulheres agitadas. Ele se sentou a um canto, junto a outros bruxos, e inclinou a cadeira para trás, sobre as pernas traseiras, escorando-a na parede. De vez em quando, lançava um olhar curioso sobre as meninas que acenavam para ele, animadas. Com um sorriso maroto dançando nos lábios, ele acenava de volta.

Em meio ao colorido e inusitado quadro que se pintava diante dos olhos trouxas surpresos das mulheres, uma cor em especial se destacava: o fogo rubro de muitos Weasley concentrados em um lugar só. Os bruxos que iam chegando se surpreendiam também com a agitação e com os encontros inesperados, uns há muito tempo sem se verem, mas absolutamente felizes por estarem bem.

— Charlie! Charlie! Aqui! Vem cá, rapaz! Há quanto tempo!

— Kingsley, meu velho! Oi!

Aquilo foi o bastante para desviar a atenção de duas "descrentes fervorosas" que debatiam a um canto como "resgatariam" a sanidade própria e das companheiras. Os olhos das duas foram convergindo lentamente para o mesmo ponto no centro do salão, onde os dois amigos se abraçavam. Objetos de desejos, ocultos ou nem tanto, vermelho e negro se misturavam em alegria, sem se darem conta ainda dos olhares que os caçavam no meio da multidão.

— Fer... É verdade isso que eu tô vendo, Fer? Me diz? É verdade, Fer? Me diz!

— Eu... Eu... não sei, Lud... Não pode ser real... Simplesmente... não pode...

Os dois rapazes corriam olhos pelo ambiente a procura de assento e Ludmila, ligeira, de impulso, no calor da emoção, "sem perceber" derramou sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada no casal jovem que dividia a mesa atrás delas. Com uma presteza sem igual, por causa da sua imensa gentileza e boa educação, Fer correu em auxilio ao casal de jovens bruxos, indicando de pronto aos dois a direção do banheiro mais afastado dali, enquanto Ludmila assegurava a vaga certa na mesa agora desocupada. Quando os dois amigos bruxos em pé, no meio do salão perceberam as cadeiras vazias, cruzaram olhares com as duas mulheres completamente extasiadas. Entreolharam-se os quatro, e muitos sorrisos se esparramaram pelo lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------

Agora espalhadas por todo o salão principal, que parecia ter sido magicamente ampliado, as mulheres trouxas interagiam com o mundo bruxo sem reservas.

Cercadas pelos gêmeos Weasley e suas brincadeiras de tom duvidoso, Bia e Juju riam às gargalhadas. Bia cochichava e parecia ensinar gestos trouxas aos meninos bruxos que simplesmente se derretiam em risos com ela. A garota mais nova se contorcia e engasgava cada vez que algo era "demonstrado" pela outra. Hermione Granger por duas vezes se aproximou da mesa, mas estranhamente mudava de rumo e batia em retirada, balançando aborrecida a cabeleira marrom.

Conforme iam se dividindo pelas companhias adoráveis e desejadas, as mulheres deixavam, aos poucos, lugares vazios na mesa maior onde estavam.

Com acenos insistentes, Angie, Carla e Fefa conseguiram a atenção completa de Sirius Black. Não que , de fato, qualquer esforço parecesse necessário ao homem para juntá-lo ao grupo de mulheres bonitas, mas talvez pelo simples divertimento de se saber desejado. Sorrindo, ele se acercou do grupo e num instante seguinte já estava intimamente refestelado entre elas, distribuindo gentilezas e sorrisos.

Apesar de tudo que passara, Sirius Black continuava extremamente bonito e mesmo as menos envolvidas por seus atrativos não deixavam de lançar olhares de surpresa.

Na mesma mesa, Roxane, em conversa animada com suas cunhadas Andy e Márcia, se divertiam muito com as investidas explícitas e galanteadoras de Sirius sobre as mulheres trouxas, deixando-as desconcertadas e excitadas demais para fingirem um desagrado verdadeiro.

Na, apesar de tentar ser aversa aos encantos do "cachorrão pulguento", ria sem parar das molecagens dele, agarrada ao braço de Fefa. Essa sim, desistira claramente dos "desmaios fora de hora", já que constatara que ficaria em definitivo sozinha, em repouso, num dos quartos do andar superior. Mulher desmaiada não se diverte.

Márcia e Roxane se revezavam na conversa com Sirius Black, para fazê-lo se descontrair mais, como se isso fosse possível. Até mesmo a Mara, a garota com uma enorme queda por homens mais velhos, não se privou das brincadeiras com Black, enquanto ela aguardava, tão ansiosa quanto as outras, o momento em que veriam "aquela tão desejada pessoa".

Ele chegou quando a festa ia alto. Desconfiado, como sempre. Aborrecido. Bem típico. Tentou chegar discreto, sem grande alarde. Não estava acostumado, em absoluto, a sonho e paz. Via-se logo, pelos olhares que dava à sua volta, que esperava da noite bem mais que "divertimento sadio".

Até Sirius se assustou com a animação das mulheres trouxas, se desmanchando quando perceberam Severus Snape atravessar o salão em direção à mesa onde Dumbledore conversava com Arthur e Molly Weasley, Shey, Sandy, Renan e Babi.

Alguns bruxos no ambiente se voltaram para olhá-las, estáticos de surpresa, como se o ar parasse por segundos.

Devidamente notado, Severus aborreceu-se.

— Não acredito que você me convenceu a participar disso, Albus – disse o homem ao se sentar à mesa.

— Que é isso, Severus?! Aproveite o momento. Não é sempre que temos uma oportunidade como essa de confraternizar com nossos irmãos!

— É, Severus, carpe diem! Carpe diem! – Marie, a bailarina, se apressou a repetir. Não estava acostumada a beber e se descontrolara com o excesso de cerveja amanteigada. Shey revirou os olhos, mas se lembrou que seria aniversário de Marie também, então só registrou na mente de "não esquecer de avisá-la dessa penúria".

Via-se pela cara de Severus que ele estava prestes a responder, quando o próprio Albus o alertou para o momento. Dumbledore se divertia.

Sem desgrudar os olhos da figura que se sentara com elas, as meninas na mesa mantinham a respiração suspensa, em transe, completamente hipnotizadas por um sonho materializado.

— E quem são essas pessoas? – perguntou, suspeito.

Sandy foi a primeira a se apresentar. Apesar de ter à sua frente o homem que tanto admirava, Sandy andava feliz demais naqueles dias, já que recebia a visita constante de passarinhos coloridos no seu mundo de carne e osso. Ela deixara claro o tempo todo, nos sumiços que dera na Net e nos retornos sorridentes, que passarinhos reais eram muito melhores que os de faz de conta.

— Professor Snape! Eu sou a Sandresa. O senhor não imagina o prazer que é estar aqui! Conhecê-lo é mesmo um sonho! A todos vocês! – corrigiu ela, olhando os outros bruxos na mesa e no ambiente.

Snape olhou incrédulo o grupo de trouxas encantadas que o observava .

— O que espera de mim esse... esse... bando de... trouxas? Alguma espécie de discurso idiota de minha parte? – cochichou de lado a Dumbledore. – Esperam que eu sorria e diga como estou feliz por vê-las aqui?

— Não seja amargo, Severus. É uma única noite de diversão e paz em esplêndida companhia. Aproveite! Você precisa – cochichou Dumbledore de volta. – Srta. Lopes, apresente Severus às suas amigas! Elas vão adorar conhecê-lo! Severus é uma pessoa encantadora! – Dumbledore sorria para o homem completamente chocado à sua frente. – Vá com elas, Severus, você vai conhecer pessoas excelentes!

Na mesa ao lado, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Gina e Ron Weasley engasgavam em acessos de riso, só com a imagem mental de um Snape cercado de mulheres trouxas apaixonadas, mas Hermione não conseguiu alcançar o que haveria de tão engraçado naquilo.

Dumbledore se mexeu na cadeira para observar melhor as moças:

— Está vendo, Severus? Veja como são amáveis!

Severus acompanhou-lhe o olhar. O quadro que se lhe deparava quase o fez bater em retirada. Da mesa maior, o grupo de mulheres trouxas, numa animação crescente, conversava agitado. Ao simples olhar dele para elas, irromperam em sorrisos e acenos convidativos.

Shey contornou a mesa, aproximando-se de Severus e estendeu a mão.

— Vai ser um prazer conhecê-lo, professor!

Da mão dela estendida à sua frente Snape olhou para a bonita morena que lhe sorria gentil.

"Hummm..." pensou. "Por que não? Pode ser realmente uma noite muito proveitosa..."

---------------------------------------------------

Quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, elas seguraram a respiração. Quando os cantinhos dos lábios dele se ergueram naquele típico cinismo sedutor, as mulheres mal conseguiram conter os suspiros.

— Ora, vejam só! Snape... Tsc tsc tsc... Cada dia que passa eu me surpreendo mais com os desejos das mulheres! – Sirius Black sorria incrédulo e desanimado.

Severus puxou uma cadeira no lado oposto ao outro e se sentou cercado pelas garotas e sorrindo de volta a Black desafiadoramente.

— São mulheres inteligentes, Black. Nada do que você está muito acostumado.

— Ei! Um momento! Eu sou muito inteligente! – sentada ao lado de Black, Angie se alterou.

— Desculpe-me, senhorita, não duvido. Mas sinto informá-las – falou olhando para as mulheres que se acercavam de Sirius –, que mais algumas horas com essa companhia e vocês cairão cansadas de um tédio mortal.

Sirius, numa atitude provocativa, passou os braços pelas costas das mulheres, trazendo-as para perto e as beijando no rosto, uma a uma, sem deixar de encarar Severus.

— Respeite minhas amigas, Ranhoso!

Antes que o clima esquentasse, Clau interferiu, apaziguando os ânimos, lembrando-os da confraternização, dos aniversários, da paz.

— Aniversários? – Sirius perguntou, surpreso. – Mais alguém faz aniversário? Eu conheço alguém que aniversaria hoje! Aliás... Cadê ele? – O homem procurou em volta, mas não o encontrou. – É um amigo meu, um grande amigo.

— Feito um irmão, nós sabemos. – Mia completou, encarando-o.

— Exatamente! É meu irmão mais querido! Vocês conhecem?

As mulheres engajaram na conversa, animadas e alegres, extasiadas com tudo que estavam vivenciando naquela noite. Mia olhava a porta do bar, esperando...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continua... A festinha seguirá... Digam pra nós se estão bem acomodadas, se estão bem servidas. Fiquem à vontade pra dizer como se sentem, se querem algum prato especial...

Beijos. Shey & Mia


End file.
